xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm
For other uses of Storm, see Storm (disambiguation) Storm (Ororo Munroe) is a mutant who can control the weather and is the co-leader of the X-Men. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine It was Team X's attack on Storm's childhood village that caused Wolverine to turn his back on Colonel William Stryker and his men. Storm whereabouts were unknown in this film and unknown what age she was at the time of team X attack. X-Men When Ororo was growing up she became a member of the X-Men. She became one of the teachers as Xavier's Institute. Storm and Cyclops came to Wolverine and Rogue's rescue when Sabretooth attacked, leaving Wolverine for dead, and attempting to capture Rogue. She is also seen when Senator Kelly dies and turns into water. She tells Professor X and they start planning on how to save Rogue and stop Magneto. Later, when Rogue ran off Storm and Cyclops searched a train station and fought two members of the Brotherhood of Mutants; Toad and Sabretooth. During the conflict on Liberty Island she apparently killed Toad while she and the rest of the X-Men saved Rogue and New York from being destroyed by Magneto. X2: X-Men United Storm and Phoenix are sent to go to a mutant named Kurt Wagner. Storm and Jean take him as Storm has and Nightcrawler talk a bit. Storm was key in saving the human race when Professor X was set to kill them telepathically, controlled by Mastermind. Nightcrawler teleported her in to the Dark Cerebro chamber and she summoned up a blizzard, freezing Jason in the process. X-Men: The Last Stand Storm and some of the other X-Men are in the Danger Room defending themselves from a Sentinel. Storm leads the team to safety because Cyclops isn't there and Wolverine is left being a sub. Wolverine finishes the Danger Room session by cutting the Sentinel's head off. Storm angrily tells Wolverine that he can't just change the rules and states that it was a defense exercise. Storm asks the Professor why the X-Men are still hiding, when they have Beast working for the government and a President who understands them. The Professor explains that the X-Men are not hiding, but he must do his best to protect his students from any of their foes. The Professor tells Storm that he wishes to make her the new leader one day, because he was concerned about Cyclops still mourning over Jean's death. She and the professor welcome the arrival of former X-Man, Beast who tells them about the mutant cure being devoloped. Storm is disgusted with this cure and believes that mutants are not a desease and mutants cannot be cured. When Cyclops goes missing, Storm and Wolverine are sent to Alkali Lake to investigate. Upon their arrival, Storm clears the fog with her powers, revealing a lot of floating rocks. She discovers Jean Grey unconscious and they take her back to the Mansion. After Jean escapes, She and Wolverine accompany the Professor to Jean's home where the Brotherhood happen to be waiting. When things strat to go out of control, Wolverine and Storm spring into action, with Storm against Callisto. She and Wolverine are too late to help the Professor before he was killed by Jean. At the Professor's funeral, Storm gives a moving speech to all the students; saying that they will continue the Professor's mission to make the world a better place for mutants. She, Beast and Kitty discuss the fate of the school, but Storm wishes to keep the school running. When Warran Worthington III AKA Angel shows up, Storm gives him a home. Storm and Wolverine lead the final battle with the Brotherhood on Alcatraz Island. She has another round with Callisto, only this time, Storm wins and electrocutes Callisto with her lightning powers. At the end, the school is reopened and Storm welcomes all the students back. The Wolverine Storm appears in a photo taken in the journal. X-Men: Days of Future Past Storm, Professor X, Magneto and Wolverine arrive to find the fellow X-Men members in Mongolia where they plan to send Professor X back to 1973 to stop Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, which triggered the Sentinel Program. As the X-Men defend the monastery from the Sentinels, Storm is killed by Sentinel, who stabs her from behind and throws her body over the cliff. Fortunately, Shadowcat and Wolverine successfully complete the process and change history just in time before the Sentinels get to them. When Wolverine wakes up in the altered timeline of 2023, he sees Storm still alive as a teacher at X-Mansion. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Atmokinesis:' Storm is a powerful mutant who is able to control the weather and all of its forms with ease. She can control meteorological tempests, such as lightning, thunderstorms, hurricanes, blizzards, tornadoes, and even mist. With the power of wind, Storm is even able to fly by making the wind lift her up in the air. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Storm is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. She is even able to hold her own against physically stronger opponents in close combat, like Callisto. Relationships Friends and Family *Professor X - Friend and Mentor *﻿Wolverine - Friend and Teammate *Cyclops - Friend and Teammate *Jean Grey - Friend and Teammate *Nightcrawler - Friend and Teammate *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Rogue - Student and Teammate *Iceman - Student and Teammate *Colossus - Student and Teammate *Shadowcat - Student and Teammate *Angel - Student and Teammate Enemies *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Pyro - Former Student turned Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Callisto - Enemy *Arclight - Enemy *Quill - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Unusual Features Category:Cameo Category:Female Category:White Hair Category:Stryker's Files Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Flight Category:Leaders Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:Spoiler Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Alive - Alternate Timeline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Heroes